


Acceptance

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [27]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Fujigaya's latest scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujigaya grimaced and braced himself. Such a reaction was far from unexpected. What he had done in many people’s eyes would be considered as betrayal. Of his group. Of his fans. Of his profession. A little anger was nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Real sorry, I got caught up in uni exams and after them, I was packed up and dumped on a plane set for an overseas internship. Long story short, I've just recovered from exhaustion caused by a busy schedule that ate up any writing time. I am totally out of touch with what is going on in the je fandoms and that is hampering my writing as well. For today, I'm just going to push out what I've written so far. But don't get your hopes up too much. I have another internship starting next week so updates are likely to be infrequent.

“I can’t believe you!” Nikaido screeched as soon as Fuigaya stepped into the room. Fujigaya grimaced and braced himself. Such a reaction was far from unexpected. What he had done in many people’s eyes would be considered as betrayal. Of his group. Of his fans. Of his profession. A little anger was nothing.

“You cheater, you had practice!” Nikaido continued. 

“Huh?”

“Practice and advice from a professional.” Senga chimed in, eyes filled with mischief.

“Exactly,” Nikaido raged. “No wonder you kept scoring in the Busaiku rankings.”

Fujigaya sputtered. That was what they were upset about? His mind drew blanks and he spluttered out the weakest defense that came to his mind.

“But Tama had practice as well!” He said in mock outrage. Across the room, a precisely primed eye brow was raised in annoyance. 

“I only had Miyacchi! You had an actual girl cheatergaya.” Tamamori jeered in protest.

“The lady doth protest…” Miyata started.

“Shut up Miyacchi!” Only to be interrupted by Tamamori.

Across the room, away from the chaotic couch, four dressing room chairs were lined up and a sleeping figure laid prone on it unaware of the pandemonium. Next to him, Watta sat with his hat and glasses on trying his best to ignore all of it and read his new cook book.

Fujigaya looked on upon everything and just smiled. Not all was going to be alright. He might lose some fans and depending on Johnny-san’s temperament, may be left out for a few major roles. But all was right where it mattered.


End file.
